


Поворот налево

by monpansie



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайная встреча врагов. Врагов - тоже волей случая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поворот налево

\- А этот - не монах и совершеннолетний, – Годжо хмыкает.

Это был ответ на третий вопрос. 

***

Иногда — бывает такое — вот есть условный враг... Нет, если копнуть - поглубже, если начать разбираться — поосновательней - никакой не враг. Соперник — максимум, да и то не всегда, но соперник — это максимум. Ты больше видишь общего, чем противоречий — трудно не видеть... хотя можно, конечно, можно и не видеть - есть совсем незамутненные экземпляры. Смешно, если твой "максимум соперник" как раз такой... незамутненный.  
Так вот — ты осознал, понял-усвоил, делить вам нечего — на тот самый второй и мудрый взгляд (в противовес первому и пристрастному) - но какая-то сатанинская гордость или уж жизненные обстоятельства - чего там! - разводят вас по разные стороны... эээ... баррикад, и вот вы уже при встрече подло пинаете друг друга по коленным чашечкам, как вариант - бьете кулаком в живот, выворачиваете руки – это еще вариант, злорадствуете над промахами дольше, чем положено – а это бескровный вариант, ну, а иногда — раз! - и наступают полсекунды просветления — и ты думаешь, а какого черта, ну, вот какого черта, собственно? все же прекрасно!- и что-нибудь еще доброе, разумное, умиротворенное. 

 

В смысле - ты заходишь выпить в этот деревенский кабак, вечер — скоро будет - пока не стемнело, но скоро стемнеет - и видишь там Закуро — какая удивительная встреча, какая удивительная деревенская лояльность к екаям, ах, боже мой, ах, черт возьми! - утри слезу, храбрый израненный путник – мы снова братья! И ведь не кто-нибудь же, да? - вселенная конечна и, наверное, даже невелика – ты это сейчас твердо знаешь. А иначе как объяснить? Совпадение - как?

Пару минут размышляешь — фоном, мысли как дым, о нет, как легкие облака, хахаха! - бегут вдаль, сливаются и разрываются - что мог бы думать все вот это вот умиротворенное-просветленное - списком, перечислением — "у нас много общего, и мы могли бы" — всю эту пафосную, дружелюбную фигню — наверное, в глубине души, ты добрый малый, Годжо, и ты сам это знаешь, осталось только принять эту доброту как часть себя, хахаха, принять себя таким, какой ты есть, в конце-то концов! ...А вообще, Закуро, несомненно, свинья, и что он тут, кстати, делает, и вот ведь черт, а? - а место, увы, недружелюбное, при всех твоих умильных слезах и несбыточных надеждах на мирное сосуществование - но тебе, разумеется, не впервой, и ты сюда пришел, потому что пиво кончилось, но ты пришел не только за пивом - а градус можно повышать - можно-можно, это понижать нельзя – да и глупо идти только за пивом! - только за одним пивом! - а никто с тобой не пошел - и, слава Богу, ты и сам не хотел, да и не предлагал, да и, в общем-то, мелочно боялся, что кто-то увяжется — никто не соблазнился. Иногда приятно почувствовать себя вольной птицей и иметь свободное время, чтобы размышлять о друзьях, врагах и том, какой же ты хороший - хороший и очень крутой, да! - парень.

Плохо, конечно, то, что этот хороший парень немедленно идет не вон за тот столик – в углу, и не повышает спокойно градус в недружелюбном месте в гордом неприступном одиночестве, а прямиком к Закуро, садится с ним рядом и говорит:  
\- Привет.

Потому что нарываться — это твой стиль жизни, Годжо, да? Йо!

Так вот - садишься рядом как ни в чем не бывало, с большой надеждой на суперсверхспецэффект. Ну? 

Йес!

***

Пахнет дымом, пахнет едой, пахнет выпивкой – сигареты дешевые, еда пережаренная, выпивка – отвратительная. Все отлично. Все как и надо. Как ты и хотел.  
Достижение нирваны – дело пары минут.

\- Ты не куришь? - Годжо усаживается поудобней, достает сигареты и демонстрирует огромную готовность поделиться — да-да, не дать "максимум сопернику" - гадкой сволочи, по совести сказать (повторимся!) - не дать ему опомниться.

Закуро смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и Годжо настолько доволен эффектом - мегаэффектом, чего там скромничать! мега! - что сам бы достал сигарету из пачки и сунул бы ее екаю в рот — и даже зажигалку бы поднес – ловким движением - и обесчестил бы этого екая на весь кабак и навечно - но не делает так, конечно. 

\- Хоть бы "привет" мне сказал, — роняет Годжо. — Мы знакомы. 

Хоп! – ты прикуриваешь свою сигарету и затягиваешься – с удовольствием.

\- Знакомы, — вдруг говорит Закуро - и с каким-то неожиданным превосходством. 

В первую секунду ты ошарашен – с чего бы, а? такой тон и такой наезд? а? – а с того, славный (очень крутой, да-да) парень, что тогда не ты его сделал, а он тебя - и вот ведь ублюдок! — он до сих пор этим гордится. И, кстати, предлагает тебе до сих пор болезненно ощущать свой позор. Если что. Ну... спасибо за приглашение. 

Вот скотина, а. 

И правда, гордится — смотрите-ка! - победно улыбается. 

Спецэффект несколько смазан – ну, это когда шутишь слишком тонко для тех, кто слушает шутку - и Годжо, в общем-то, с удовольствием врезал бы этому ушастому екаю (по ушам) за вот это вот самодовольное выражение, но и так он не делает. Ну, не делает. Он решает быть хорошим, таким прямо безупречно хорошим, а потом будет видно.

Сколько уж продержусь.

Но, по совести сказать...

 

Хаха, а ведь ты и этот придурочный екай одного уровня — ну, посмотри! посмотри же! - видимо прозрение и созерцание еще почему-то не покинули Годжо — не окончательно покинули - и он продолжает свои мысленные изыскания, да. Свои глубокие исследования, о да. Закуро как-то глуп и наивен – и даже Годжо это видит – хотя похожие слова он легко добавляет даже по отношению к себе – никаких проблем, ну, правда - это совсем не напрягает, не задевает, ни в плюс, ни в минус. Вот если бы равнялись по параметру "крутость", тут бы, возможно, стоило поспорить и посотрясать воздух, а так – Годжо безболезненно оставляет интеллект остальным, а себе оставляет разум, силу, решительность и что-нибудь еще, но тоже очень хорошее. 

Но Закуро, он ... – он совсем "левый". Слово подходит, ага. В точку. Годжо любит осознавать себя не таким – не таким как все - но, наверное, не таким "не таким" как Закуро – тот производит впечатление человека (екая, Годжо, екая) совершенно не понимающего происходящее. Выпавшего из реальности или застрявшего в другой. Ну, учитывая его способности - нисколько не удивительно. Где-нибудь да задержался. Весь мир – театр, и Закуро все время метит в оркестровую яму.

Итак — вы одного уровня. Остановимся на этом. Ты даже в чем-то...поопытней – уж не будем трепать слово "умнее", как договорились. Договорились же?  
Итак, Закуро глуп и наивен, и даже Годжо (то есть ты) это видит. Но тебе почему-то нравится такое сочетание, это ему идет, не противоречит ему, нормально все – кому-то идет быть хорошим, кому-то - плохим, кому-то - глупым. Невыносимое обаяние идиотизма. Как у тебя. В какой-то мере.

\- Ты вот что тут делаешь? – Годжо знаком просит стакан.

Закуро вскидывается – слегка переигрывает — ну, как всегда. Хотя нет, иногда – сильно переигрывает!- глаза распахнуты, брови чуть приподняты, а вообще он, наверное, нервничает – сказать по совести - может быть, не уверен, что ты тут один, может, подозревает у тебя наличие какого-нибудь козыря в рукаве, как-то так.

\- Тебя не касается, - И как-то сникает.

Вот так ответ!

Мысленно разводим руками.

Как пятилетний, честное слово. Даже придумать не мог. (А вот ты сам, Годжо, чтобы ты сказал? Ну, вот ты сидишь в кабаке, лалала, он подходит – ты бы что сказал? Давай, придумай сейчас, а то вдруг потом не сообразишь). Нет, правда - к чему все эти позы? — никакой кульминации. Вообще, он явно не готов с тобой общаться. Признай. 

\- Ну, так выпьем, – Годжо настроен дружелюбно. – Давай? Ты уже что-то заказал? - берешь еще одну сигарету.  
\- Э, – Закуро теряется и оборачивается.  
\- Так ты не куришь? – Годжо тоже оборачивается. – Ждешь кого-то? Или думаешь, что меня послали отвлечь твое внимание дипломатическими... – Щелчок зажигалки – ...уловками? Куришь или нет?  
\- Нет, – говорит Закуро.  
\- Ничего, что я курю? – Это новый вариант вопроса - Годжо выдыхает дым. – Меня бы не послали. В дипломатии хуже меня только... Лучше меня даже Гоку, – он смеется. - Ты не куришь, чтобы зубы не пожелтели? – ему неймется.  
Закуро молчит.  
\- Но пьешь ведь? – Годжо берет свой стакан. – Ты взрослый парень.  
\- Ты тоже, – почему-то обиженно говорит Закуро.  
Годжо смотрит на стакан. 

\- Без сомнения, - говорит он. — Без сомнения, я взрослый парень. Тогда, — он зовет бармена — как будто бы бармена, как будто бы официанта - какие уж в этом захолустье бармены-официанты, не исключено, что этот невзрачный человечек средних лет – сам хозяин заведения.

\- Что-нибудь крепкое, — говорит Годжо, — Виски подойдет - "Если в вашей дыре это есть" - он мог бы добавить, уронить небрежно, но сегодня день благодушия, и надо прожить его до конца в просветленном состоянии. Да и вообще. – И еще один стакан.

\- Будет пахнуть - купим жевательную резинку, – говорит Годжо, разливая виски по стаканам – себе и Закуро. - У меня даже есть, – Он лезет в карман, достает изувеченную пачку – изодранную и довольно грязную, из кармана сыплются какие-то крошки. - Неважно. Купим. Самую мятную. Самую кошмарно мятную. Дайте самую кошмарно мятную жевательную резинку, - говорит он бармену.

\- Это самая кошмарная резинка, – объясняет он потом Закуро, царапает ногтями упаковку. – После презерватива. – Он хохочет – вот так шутка! – Они тоже бывают мятные.

Закуро напряженно молчит и напряженно краснеет.

Потом Закуро берет свой стакан и зачем-то нюхает содержимое.

\- Это виски, – говорит Годжо, – его не надо нюхать. Его надо пить. Вино нюхают. До сих пор не знаю зачем, – говорит он, типа доверительно.  
\- Я знаю, – говорит Закуро с чувством легкого превосходства. – Чтобы оценить запах, букет. Настоящие мастера своего дела могут определить даже год вина по запаху.  
\- Это я тоже знаю, – говорит Годжо и усмехается.

Честное слово, он просто восхитителен! Он гордится в себе всем – даже вот этой беспробудной банальщиной – оценить букет, а!

Он заслуживает букет за артистизм.

Потом сорву ему ромашек с поля.

\- Выпьем! – Годжо поднимает стакан.

Закуро делает серьезный глоток, и Годжо с удовольствием наблюдает огромные блестящие слезы на глазах екая. Закуро проглатывает виски – все-таки проглатывает! все-таки проглатывает! - Годжо загадал – выплюнет или нет – не выплюнул. Проглотил. Мо-ло-дец.  
Теперь молчит с напряженным выражением лица.

Годжо хочется смеяться, но ты уж сдержись, дружок.

\- Давай поговорим о тебе, – говорит Годжо и делает внимательное лицо. Вот оно умение налаживать контакт! Вот он вопрос, проникающий в души:  
\- Ты живешь один?

Вообще, Годжо ждал, что Закуро снова напряжется и начнет обдумывать ответ, терзая свои лицевые мышцы, а потом что-нибудь соврет, или глупость сморозит — велика вероятность, или лучше — равновелика вероятность! - но неожиданно Закуро просто говорит.  
\- Да.

Как-то слишком просто.

Как-то уж слишком.

Может быть, он опьянел от виски? Уже? И поэтому – такая неожиданная естественность в общении? Немного же ему надо, правда.

\- Сказать честно, я редко живу на одном месте, – говорит Закуро.  
Неужели и правда опьянел?! – он не просто поддерживает разговор, а пытается его вести!  
\- Знакомо, – говорит Годжо и отпивает из своего стакана.

Щеки у Закуро покраснели - два довольно ярких розовых пятна, неровных, расплывчатых, как будто размазанных — на белой коже это хорошо видно – кожа у него белая, да, хотя и обветренная - ну, достаточно мягкая все равно. И еще губы – красивый рот, но шершавые губы – тоже видно. И в уголке треснули – Закуро иногда трогает эту трещинку языком — неосознанно — наверное, болит. Или щиплет от виски.

\- Не особо жалею, – говорит Закуро - Мне нравится... путешествовать, — он что-то другое хотел сказать, но или передумал, или слово не подобрал.   
\- Я тоже уже отвык — чтобы дом, — Годжо говорит, потому что ему вдруг тоже ужасно хочется поговорить - с чего бы? - невольно поддерживает разговор. — А хочется. В основном, чтобы выспаться. Есть такие, которые с ума сходят от присутствия кого-то рядом. Я не такой совсем, ну, совсем не такой, но иногда хочется, - Он зажимает кончик сигареты зубами. - Совсем одному. Вообще — одному. Знаешь, даже ничего серьезного, никаких планов — высплюсь до одурения, буду валяться на кровати и смотреть в потолок. Есть какую-нибудь ерунду — приготовлю и сам съем, бутерброды какие-нибудь, а потом ... - Годжо оживляется помимо воли. — Пойду прогуляться и...

Закуро молчит. Годжо мельком смотрит на него - екай помрачнел.

\- Ну, я, наверное, что-то не то говорю, – Годжо обрывает монолог. - Ты же один живешь. Тебе такие прелести каждый день доступны — ничего интересного.  
\- Я один живу. И это нормально, — голос с вызовом – но с таким несильным, привычным даже. Усталым.

Окей. Все с тобой понятно. Все с тобой понятно. 

Годжо становится неловко, и он испытывает то самое дурацкое желание что-то сделать для Закуро, что-то сглаживающее, что ли, приятное на полсекунды - ему кажется, что он его обидел. Как-то так. Ну, что он для него сделает? А? — можно только польстить, и Годжо решается на самый неудачный со всех точек зрения шаг.

\- Здорово ты меня тогда, — говорит он, проклиная сам себя до седьмого колена - и глаза у Закуро мгновенно начинают светиться — ярко и (само)довольно. Ох, Годжо, ты ведь этого и ждал, ты - знаток человеческих душ, только не скажи никому, профессор, пообещай мне.  
\- Еще бы! - восклицает он.  
\- С ума сойти, где ты этому научился, — усиливает Годжо эффект – его голос звучит немного неестественно все-таки — да фальшиво звучит! - слишком много сиропа, сплошной сироп, два литра сиропа. Но Закуро этого, разумеется, не замечает.

\- Это талант, — говорит Закуро. — Просто талант!  
\- ЗдОрово иметь талант, – говорит Годжо.

В общем-то, вполне искренне.

 

***

\- Выпьем еще! – восклицает Закуро.

Не вопрос. Глупый екай.   
С другой стороны – не тебе говорить, глупый полуекай.

Странно, но дальше становится легче и болтать, и пить, ты куришь вторую (или третью?), третью (или четвертую?) сигарету, Закуро уже шепотом высмеивает каких-то ничем не примечательных крестьян – тянется к тебе через стол и громко шепчет – "смотри, смотри!" - ты киваешь и якобы смотришь - ну, он даже проглотил вторую порцию виски и снова не зарыдал, хуррей, хотя снова пытался. А еще брал своими метровыми ногтями твою пачку сигарет – но положил обратно.   
Годжо тоже пьет и, хотя совсем не рыдает, но тоже пьянеет, ему нравится эта болтовня, и он сам с удовольствием в нее включается. 

\- Вчетвером веселей путешествовать, – говорит Закуро.   
Это звучит не то чтобы особенно искренне, но как-то вежливо, что ли. Вы, правда, похожи, Годжо! Он хочет сделать тебе приятное! Такой вот способ. При помощи слов. Это твой брат-близнец. Ну, или просто двоюродный брат-близнец, хахаха. Неважно как так бывает, говорю - значит, бывает, не придирайтесь.

\- Это так, – Годжо кивает. – Но один я бы сроду никуда и не потащился. А вместе - это повод. То есть, один ты просто хочешь и собираешься, а вчетвером вы находите повод потащиться невесть куда. Невесть зачем. Нет, для кого-то важна цель. Ну, мне это точно не надо, я и цели-то не вижу – сам процесс увлекательный, да. Встречаешь массу интересных людей, – громко хохочет. - Тебя вот. Ты вот талантливый и красивый, — говорит Годжо, незаметно усмехаясь.   
\- Я знаю, – опять победный, но уже несколько нетрезвый вид.  
\- Я знаю, что ты знаешь, – Годжо улыбается. – Еще бы ты не знал. Ты все знаешь. Абсолютно все. – Иронию Закуро улавливает, но как-то не слишком отчетливо – внимательное выражение лица, но это все, на что он способен. - Но это же я тебе говорю. Совсем другое дело, когда это кто-то тебе говорит, – он наклоняется поближе. - Ты необычный.

Закуро хмыкает. Ему явно лестно.

\- Ненастоящий блондин, – шепчет Годжо — их лица критично близко, – Красишь волосы. Хмм. – Заправляет эти крашеные волосы екаю за ухо.

\- Ну и что? - Закуро сразу ощетинивается — такая реакция Годжо тоже нравится, но он не хочет его обижать, хотя он очень хочет его подразнить еще чуть-чуть. Совсем чуть-чуть, да-да.

\- Ничего, – Годжо улыбается, – тебе идет. Немного жесткие, – он трогает эти крашеные и жесткие волосы. – И ногти эти ваши. Кошмарные. Вам идут… Мне нравится. Ты же знаешь, что мы банда екаев, да? И... Знаешь, что? Надоело тут пить. На нас все пялятся.

В принципе, да — иногда обращают внимание.

\- Пойдем отсюда. – Годжо резко поднимается. – Жалко, что тут нет ну, не знаю... какого-нибудь источника, ха, хорошей бани, чего-нибудь такого — теплая вода, звезды в небе. Ты и я, – смех.

\- Есть, – победно восклицает Закуро - он тоже невольно встает. – Как раз есть! Но нас туда не пустят. Частная собственность, – Непонятно, он озадачен этим или доволен — очень уж акцентирует эти слова. - Вообще, там очень круто! – Видимо, был там когда-то – случайно? пригласили? - и очень впечатлился – столько эмоций!

\- Ты-то откуда знаешь? – Годжо роется в карманах.  
\- Знаю, — важный и таинственный вид.  
Ооо, понятно, это великая тайна, великая и ужасная, и он сохранит ее во что бы то ни стало. Ну, тайна так тайна. Бог с ней.   
\- Ерунда. Сейчас ночь, – говорит Годжо, – кто будет следить? Там сильная охрана? Где это? Он там живет? Он дома сейчас?

\- Прихватим, – добавляет Годжо и берет бутылку виски со стола.

Закуро, все же, кажется, вдохновила идея - все-таки да - но он еще сомневается. Разумеется. Ну - вопрос времени.

\- Здесь есть река, - говорит Закуро. – Недалеко. 

\- Мы достойны все-таки большего. Чем река, – Годжо машет старикану-бармену, достает деньги из кармана. - В реке пусть купаются дети. Каждый платит за себя? – он снова немного провоцирует Закуро.

Закуро платит за себя.

Они уходят. 

 

***

...Он снимает свой дурацкий – очень модный? сто лет как немодный? - плащ – без него он выглядит относительно социально — даже в своих брюках. Ну, если бы еще хоть какую-то футболку — да любую майку! - было бы совсем, ну, не прекрасно — относительно приемлемо. Но так – голая грудь, впалый живот – даже, конечно же, лучше.

Годжо опять курит - сидит голый, опустив ноги в воду.

\- Тепло, – говорит он, – Приятно.  
Вода тихо плещется. Рябь на поверхности.  
\- Ночь какая отличная, — Годжо задирает голову. — Звезды светят.  
Закуро тоже смотрит вверх.  
\- Давай пить дальше, – говорит Годжо. 

Они пьют виски из горла бутылки, Закуро прежде, чем пить обтирает горлышко ладонью, Годжо нарочно этого не делает, наоборот, после Закуро обхватывает горлышко бутылки губами и даже языком обвивает - ну и поперхнулся! да, неважно! - и он понимает - Закуро несколько в смятении (ты-то сам?! воплощенное хладнокровие? неужели, а?) и слышит, как дыхание его учащается.

\- Снимай штаны, – говорит Годжо. – Ты что, в них собираешься купаться? Или меня стесняешься? Так тут темно, – он опять поддразнивает.

Негромкий взвизг молнии - стягивает брюки - кожа у него белая – упоминал уже? - очень белая. Видно даже в темноте.

Оу! – при серебряном свете звезд!

Садится рядом – вы почти соприкасаетесь бедрами – холодный.

\- Холодный, – повторяет мысль Годжо и кладет руку Закуро на бедро. – Холодная кожа, – поясняет и трогает подушечками пальцев – эта холодная кожа идет пупырышками, Годжо ладонью гладит голую ногу екая, сжимает его колено.  
Он тоже кладет тебе руку на колено - чуть выше – легкие уколы ногтей-когтей.

Ну... тебе это нравится.

\- Мне нравятся ваши уши, – говорит Годжо, наклоняется, щека скользит по щеке, облизывает екаю мочку уха – так, легкие прикосновения языка, теплое дыхание. - Ваши уши мне тоже нравятся. Ты же в курсе, что – а, я так и не сказал? Что мы просто банда екаев.   
\- Ты сказал, - Закуро усмехается. - Ты с ними спал? Вы так долго путешествуете.   
\- У нас один несовершеннолетний, а второй монах, о чем ты говоришь?   
\- Ты к нему подкатывался, что ли?  
\- Ты не поверишь – у него есть пистолет.  
\- А третий?  
\- А третий - совершеннолетний и не монах.

Это был ответ на третий вопрос.

Закуро смеется.  
\- Понятно.   
Годжо хмыкает.  
Берет Закуро за подбородок и целует в губы. Засовывает язык ему в рот. 

Ну – теперь самое время спрыгнуть в воду – Годжо соскальзывает вниз. Закуро - следом.

\- Отлиииично. Теплоо. Теплоо.

В воде – как и положено, отражаются звезды – когда она перестает колыхаться.

\- Ааа, — потри мне спину, — говорит Годжо. — Мы же сперли где-то мочалки? Когда лезли сюда. – Ооо, как они лезли! Закладка в мемуарах! Отчеркнуто красным! - Только осторожно. Справа – поосторожней.  
\- Ого! – восклицает Закуро, мягкая мочалка застывает где-то в районе лопаток. – Вот это шрамы!  
\- Шрамов полно, — говорит Годжо. — Этого – навалом, – он все-таки немного хвастается. - А знаешь, какой самый любимый?   
\- Нет, — Закуро выражает любопытство. Мочалка снова скользит по коже – теплая и мокрая. И хлюпает.  
Годжо хочет пошутить, но шутка на грани. По совести сказать, он борется с собой - и побеждает себя!   
Но не выдерживает и фыркает. Потом оборачивается.

\- А у тебя кожа нежная, — проводит пальцами по плечу Закуро, — Правда, нежная. Я сразу заметил. Бывает красивая, гладкая - у тебя еще и нежная, - Вглядывается. - Мало родинок.   
Закуро не знает толком, как реагировать.

\- Мне нравится, когда такая кожа, очень... всегда возбуждало... - Годжо совсем близко, — Можно вены увидеть, если вглядываться. Это мне тоже нравится, — поясняет он, — Вот тут на сгибах, - берет Закуро пальцами повыше локтя - А еще, знаешь, — Он касается губами его щеки. - Когда кончик носа краснеет тоже нравится - от холода, от тепла, ну, не знаю, почему - мило и так смешно. Такое пятнышко, — Он трогает губами кончик носа екая. - Иди-ка сюда, — Годжо притягивает Закуро к себе. – Вот как у тебя.

Находит его рот, снова раздвигает ему губы языком, Закуро отвечает и обнимает его в ответ - может быть, слишком буквально понимает твое восхищение его когтями-ногтями — царапает тебе спину, но это ничего, нормально, он несильно — и вы целуетесь, как-то жадно и страстно, даже жестко, и ты – не он - кусаешь его за губу - и под водой вы слишком сильно прижимаетесь друг к другу, и в общем, это невыносимо, если... если не...

\- Тебе не хочется легких отношений? – говорит Годжо кошмарную фразу. — Или?  
\- Или я хочу прямо сейчас. Даа. Я хочу отсосать у тебя, – Закуро смеется, а Годжо вздрагивает – ух ты, он хочет вести по очкам! – Давай, – его рука под водой обхватывает твой член – член в абсолютно рабочем состоянии. - Кстати. Зря ты залез в воду. Давай на берег. Просто сядь на берег. Подумаешь – камни! – Хотя Годжо не возражал – камни это ерунда. - Я не хочу вылезать. Тут тепло. Давай-давай. Я пьян и потом буду сожалеть о том, что начал с этого, — он улыбается. - Да?

"Я-то точно нет", - думает Годжо, делает, как он просит, и закрывает глаза.

***  
\- Послушай, – он обнимает Закуро за талию, отводит волосы с его лица – потом, уже потом.   
Без комментариев. Без.  
Волосы мокрые, тяжелые, спутанные.  
\- Ну, это же, наверное, будет не в первый раз, — говорит Годжо. – Ведь так?  
\- Нет, — усмехается Закуро. — И даже не во второй. Но никто ничего не узнает, – Он облизывает тебе рот, немного подбородок – язык тонкий, напряженный, дразнящий — он дразнит, да.

Никто, ха.

Годжо тоже усмехается. Он прав. Никто ничего не узнает.

И это очень хорошо. 

Годжо берет его лицо в ладони, касается губ губами.   
\- Тогда?   
\- В воде неудобно, – говорит Закуро.  
\- Я знаю, – отвечает Годжо.

Трава мокрая и холодная, ты пытался постелить свою майку, но вам обоим так хотелось – какая майка? – не до нее, она каким-то комком валяется рядом - но ты подсовываешь ладонь ему под поясницу, но потом просто подминаешь его и целуешь как ненормальный, но нет, не так, не так, не так ты хотел - переворачиваешь - "приподними задницу" - ооо, у него такой замечательный прогиб спины – ты кладешь ему руку на спину и заставляешь прогибаться сильнее, хотя знаешь что это неудобно – так стоять. Он отрывисто стонет с каждым твоим толчком – а! а! хааа! - ты придерживаешь его за талию, ну, и пытаешься стимулировать его член – другой рукой, но сильно сбиваешься, черт, не до этого. Колени у него выпачканы в траве, и эта налипшая трава на мокрой коже заводит еще сильней, и ты сдерживаешься сколько можешь, но не столько, сколько хотел бы – или наоборот, но Закуро сам в этом виноват – и вот... и вот и все, и он падает на живот, ты падаешь рядом, чуть навалившись на него, целуешь его в шею, дуешь в волосы, трогаешь его, прижимаешься, проводишь ладонью по спине до задницы – одним движением.   
О, черт.

\- Классно, – Закуро смеется , потягивается, выгибается. - Но мне мало. Ты не слишком-то... Хахаха! – смеется громче.   
Он все равно явно доволен.

\- Сейчас, — Годжо переворачивается набок, обнимает Закуро. — Иди ко мне, – Целует его в полуоткрытый рот – снова отвечает, посасывает твою губу. - Сейчас. Сейчас. Но сначала покурю после секса, – Тянешься - где-то нашарить собственные штаны, в кармане — пачку сигарет - привет! — он раздавлена, Годжо разрывает пачку в надежде на хотя бы одну, хотя бы одну целую! — мерзнет задница - все-таки на голой земле. Ему везет - сигарета, сигарета! — правда холодно, черт! - слышен плеск, это Закуро опять сполз в теплую воду, он замерз — Годжо зажигает сигарету, глотает дым - быстро-быстро, скорее, потом ныряет и догоняет екая.

\- Уже передумал трахаться? — говорит он, обвивая ноги Закуро своими ногами. – Еще раз?

Воздух холодный, а вода теплая, да. Странный контраст. И абсолютный какой-то туман в голове. 

\- Нет, – Закуро прижимается к нему, его торчащие твердые соски упираются чуть ниже твоих – ну, ты и выше его, да, и острое ощущение отдается сладким, ну... и томительным толчком в паху – Тебе досталось все, а мне нечего, – Он смеется и добавляет, — Когда ты целуешься, ты закрываешь глаза.  
\- С тобой лучше так, — хмыкает Годжо,— Сам понимаешь.  
Целуешь его – в шею. И, правда – закрываешь глаза — отмечаешь сам.

Закуро улыбается. 

\- Ну, ты сделал меня тогда, — поясняет Годжо. — А сейчас я тебя, - Фраза немного опасная все-таки, наглая, да, и Годжо побаивается реакции, но все отлично, Закуро усмехается и кивает.

\- Ну, сделай еще раз. Фора на будущее. Вдруг пригодится. Мм?  
\- В воде – неудобно – забыл? -   
\- Целоваться – вполне. Удобно. А трахаться – действительно не очень.  
\- Хочу тебя, – говоришь ты.

А потом ты выливаешь остатки виски на живот Закуро, на шею, в полуоткрытый рот, он кашляет, хахаха, получил? - а ты его целуешь, слизывая острый запах, острый вкус, он выгибается – еще вот этот вид, когда видно ребра на изогнутом теле, этот как-то болезненно приятно, болезненно возбуждающе, прямо до какого-то жара, почти до боли - Закуро красив и как-то непривычен – незнакомый, неизвестный. Берешь его член в руку – значит, не слишком-то? Да? Так ты сказал? - Годжо облизывает этот торчащий член, и пальцы Закуро впиваются ему в волосы — ты вздумал меня направлять? - вот так и так, да, ну вот еще – так нравится? нет, слишком глубоко не получится, но все-таки попробуем.

Закуро кончает раньше, чем даже ты задумал — вот это судорожное движение - неровной волной, истеричной кардиограммой - резкие неровные перепады. Берешь его за волосы, сжимаешь руку - — приятное ощущение, его глотка на уровне твоих губ, целуешь в подставленное горло — ну что, теперь у тебя глаза закрыты, а? да? – давай! - раздвигаешь коленом ему ноги пошире — так! сейчас! - горячий, да - в легких сжимается, дышать через раз - этот невозможный, ненормальный секс, секс на одну ночь, секс на раз - трахаешь его, сильнее, жестче — ты невыносимо, до оборванных каких-то нервов, хочешь и любишь его — вот черт, вот черт, каждый раз так! - он стонет, не называет тебя по имени – ни разу не назвал - не говорит ничего — ничего про тебя не знает, да и хочет ли знать? - просто получает удовольствие, получает тебя в свое пользование на эти минуты, на эти несколько часов — даже не знает, в какое абсолютное пользование получает, и не узнает, слава Богу — слава Богу не узнает! - но ты ему нравишься, и он тебя хочет, и хорошо бы сказал – "Люблю тебя, Годжо".

Хорошо бы сказал – "люблю тебя, Годжо".  
Люблю тебя, Годжо.

\- Люблю тебя, — выдыхаешь ты сам.  
Просто не можешь не говорить, тебе обязательно надо это сказать. И никогда не бывает неловко за эти слова.   
Нет, неловко не бывает.  
Никогда.   
Совсем не жалко это сказать.   
Необходимо — тебе, это тебе необходимо, понятно вам? 

 

\- И я тебя тоже, – Он снова потягивается, выгибая спину. - Не помешало бы какое-нибудь одеяло.   
\- Ах, черт, не надо бы тут спать, — говорит Годжо. Ложится рядом. — Утром нас обязательно найдут. Надо бы уйти, — Он зевает, кладет руку под голову. - А я не хочу.  
\- Знаешь, что противно? — говорит Закуро,- Роса. Найдут, конечно.

Вот и модный плащ пригодился – они оба пытаются завернуться в него, закрыться им – безуспешно. На всех не хватает. Потом Годжо все–таки натягивает штаны, но не застегивает, Закуро по-прежнему голый – лежит рядом - под плащом. 

\- Если найдут, им же хуже, – говорит Годжо. – Сами же и влипнут.  
\- Может, все-таки уйдем? - Закуро облизывает Годжо соски.  
\- Может быть.

Они хихикают и обнимаются, целуются, прижимаются друг к другу, пытаясь не уснуть и совсем не пытаясь все-таки уже, наконец, оттуда уйти...


End file.
